Stay
by Sad Olive
Summary: She never imagined their first kiss to be like this. They deserved more. For once, Time was not on their side and it was ironic because what else does a vampire have, she thought. **on a hopeless hiatus**
1. Breathe Again

**Just a drabble that came to me in the middle of the night. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

**_All I have, all I need, he's the air I would kill to breathe  
Holds my love in his hands, still I'm searching for something  
Out of breath, I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again  
I'll breathe again_  
**

A full moon cast its light through the dense forest as Caroline sprinted at vampire speed, winding through the trees and ducking under branches.

She had gotten away. Somehow she was able to escape but the terror that followed was in the form of a pack of wolves, no they were hybrids, that were howling and clawing at the earth as they pursued her in the night.

Professor Shane turned out to be Silas and with the help of Hayley, he had stolen Klaus' army of hybrids, promising them true freedom, or rather a life without Klaus, if they pledged their loyalty to him instead.

Caroline pushed her legs harder to keep running. Anywhere. As long as it was away from the warlock. Or was he a witch? It didn't matter. He had studied her. He learned that she was the Original Hybrid's weakness and he stole her in the middle of the night as a means to lure Klaus in.

But she had gotten away. Somehow. And she was thankful to a god she wasn't sure existed that she was now running away from danger.

The air was cold, a type of chill that ran marrow deep and despite her vampirism, she couldn't ignore the icy shiver that taunted the nape of her neck as she continued to sprint through the jagged forestry. Beads of sweat gathered on her forehead at the memory of Silas' hands on her. He was ice. There was no other way to describe someone whose touch felt like the promise of death and Caroline knew she met the origin of evil. Silas.

Still running, she reached up and wiped her forehead of her sweat and consequently tripped over a root, a log, a rock, she didn't know exactly what but the object sent her tumbling down a slope through twiggy branches and dead leaves until her arms caught the trunk of a tree in front of her.

She gasped as she clawed at the bark of the tree, sharply breathing in air that wasn't necessary but desperately needed in order for her to gain back her sanity. She needed a plan. She straightened herself against the tree and she breathed hard, stifling a sob as she sucked in her breath again, commanding her body to remain quiet for fear of being found.

Her hope of not being found was short lived as she felt another body slam into her from behind. She screamed but her desperate cry was muffled by a hand covering her mouth. The person spun her around and in an instant her fear dissolved and relief rushed into her soul.

Klaus held a finger to his mouth, signaling her to remain quiet. The moonlight cast its yellowy haze onto his beautiful features. His eyes flickered away from hers and began to survey their surroundings. Caroline watched him as he glanced around but he remained in front of her, his hands locked on each of her arms, holding her against the tree, keeping her close to him. God she was relieved to see him and she wondered if God had indeed answered her earlier prayer. She would never know because now that Mystery would always remain one; the curse of living forever is not ever knowing how it could end.

She flung her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, hugging him tightly to her as she pressed her face to the side of his neck, whimpering as she breathed him in.

He smelled like home and she knew now, as his arms held her tightly, that she was in love with him. She realized that he was the only person that could break her beyond repair and leave her fractured with the sound of his voice to haunt her heart for the rest of eternity. But he was also the only person, the only man, that could fix her if she did break. Only he could heal her in so many ways. His wisdom and steadiness anchored her and it soothed her, and she knew that he wasn't just someone to care for or respect, but someone to love. Deeply. Madly, because he understood her like no one else.

With him she learned that love isn't pretty; it's ferocious like unyielding waters and as passionate as it is as terrifying like a howl to the moon. Yes, she knew she was in love with him. God she was madly in love with him.

Klaus took her face in his hands and his eyes searched hers. He saw fear in them and his heart clenched in his chest that she was afraid. He never wanted her to fear anything and the way she trembled against him made him furious. She wasn't afraid of him though and that comforted him but still, he wanted to ease her pain, to keep his promise. A promise he made to himself to keep her safe. Her eyes flickered away for the briefest second and he knew the direction she looked at was where she had just came from. He moved to walk away, to confront the man, the warlock, for daring to use her against him but as soon as he stepped away her hands gripped at the lapels of his coat.

Caroline shook her head violently, her eyes wide, pleading for him to not go. Klaus sighed as he moved back to her, placing his hands once again on the sides of her face. He tilted his head, his blue eyes connecting with hers, silently explaining he had to leave. But again she protested as she fisted her hands tighter around the material of his coat. Her breath came out in short gasps as panic swept over her.

Klaus let a breath of disbelief as he watched thick tears run down her face. He looked into her beautiful eyes. Those eyes that became his very reason to go on existing. Her soft hair was wild around her face and he moved his hand and began smoothing the curled strands. Her body was finally beginning to warm as he kept his body pressed against hers; he was relieved because she was cold when he found her and it wasn't in her nature to feel so inhuman.

Her tears continued to flow down her cheeks as he held her. Klaus threw his head back in frustration, knowing what he had to do and hating that it came down to this. He looked at her again, permitting his eyes one last look. He took in her beauty, her light that made him want to be human again for her because, even though she was a vampire, she made him feel alive.

After centuries of learning every mystery of the earth, of mocking humans and their beliefs, she made him believe in angels. What else could her light be if not emanated from a halo, he thought.

He brushed away her tears with his thumbs, slowly shaking his head, silently telling her to not cry over him. He leaned in closer to her and let her scent envelop him; he had traveled the world and he never felt at home until he had found her. He pressed his forehead to hers and shut his eyes for a moment.

Her hands held his neck as to keep him close and her breathing finally steadied as she felt his breath on her face. He opened his eyes and then closed them again as he finally pressed his lips to hers ever so gently. He kissed her so softly and so sweetly she began to cry again because it was their first kiss and it felt like their last.

She never imagined their first kiss to be like this. They deserved more. For once, Time was not on their side and it was ironic because what else does a vampire have, she thought.

He reluctantly pulled away from her and caressed her face as he looked at her one last time again. And she knew. She knew what was coming but she couldn't react because all she wanted to do was tell him she loved him.

"Stay," she said, pleading as she held him tighter.

The sounds of pounding paws could be heard in the distance and he promised to keep her safe.

"Caroline," he prayed, "I love you." His pupils dilated and bore into her beautiful wanting eyes. "Now run home, sweetheart, and stay there until you're safe."

She blinked and it only took that microsecond for him to disappear into the night, into the unknown. She ran in the opposite direction of him, tears streaming down her face because it wasn't her will that kept her running, it was his love. She glanced up toward the night sky and she never knew she could hate the moon.

**Please review. I'll love you for it.**


	2. Howl

**Wow. Thank you all so much for the overwhelming response. Your comments warmed my heart so I hope my decision of continuing this drabble will not disappoint you all.**

**I never intended for this to be a multi-fic but I couldn't ignore your reviews. Thank you so much for the encouragement.**

**Happy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

**_Now there's no holding back, I'm making to attack_  
_My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out_  
_The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound_  
_I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground_  
**

The sound of a cracking skull reverberated in the darkness of the woods as Klaus plunged the hybrid's head between two boulders. He whipped his body around, furious, tensed and ready for the next assailant but there was nothing. There was no one. Silence. Dead bodies and detached parts were scattered around and yards away from him. The smell of unique, empowering blood thickened in the cold air, filling his nostrils and settling within his thoughts.

His hybrids were no more. Killed by his own bare hands. Centuries worth of planning, of sacrificial happenings, all of his dedication to this one thing he once considered to be a glorious birthing had been ripped to shreds in a matter of minutes. He breathed out, looking up toward the mocking moon and it didn't matter. It didn't matter to him anymore.

An agonized, ear-piercing scream could be heard in the distance and at the sound, Klaus sprinted towards it as fresh blood began to stain his heated skin. He ripped through branches, winding through the shadows, getting closer to the pained yells and the chanting of Latin curses.

**:**

**:**

**:**

The outline of the mansion could be seen in the distance through her blurred vision. Caroline had been trying to fight it, his compulsion, his righteous promise to keep her safe; his selfless act of love. As she ran through the woods she grasped at the trunks of trees, trying to change her course of direction. Over and over again she dug her heels into the earth to try to stop the magnetic force but his love was too great to ignore. She wanted to turn back and stay with him. She was fighting now, finally, to stay with him.

His final act, his promise, overpowered her and with that she finally barreled through the front entrance of his house. She let out a gasp as her hands flew forward, bracing herself as she crumbled to her knees. She had escaped Silas but the three words she so desperately wanted, no needed to say, failed to escape her mouth in time.

She was alone.

Her mother absent and her friends amidst, she laid on the wooden flooring, seemingly lifeless. _"N__ow run home, sweetheart, and stay there until you're safe." _She pressed her sweaty forehead to the floor as tears puddle onto the mahogany; when had his home become hers?

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_Stay."_

Her plea repeated in his mind as he ran through the relentless night. He watched Bonnie rid the world of Silas but the fresh blood that clung to his skin suffocated him with guilt. A few remaining hybrids chose to flee but their pack leader remained behind.

So blinded by rage and realizing who Caroline's heart belonged to, Tyler had charged at Klaus intending to shred him to nothingness. The two hybrids turned into a black and golden fur mess of wrestling claws and clenching jaws.

Klaus had won but when he dropped Tyler's head to the ground he knew things were going to change. The Salvatore brothers witnessed the violence in horror but then they turned their heads away towards Elena. The former doppelganger held her lifeless brother's body in her arms and Bonnie screamed in agony at the sight of him.

It was then that Klaus fled the scene. It was over. The reasons for Silas' resurrection were still hazy and the Cure was nowhere to be found. Her plea was the only thing that made him push through the pain of his aching body as he charged through the woods.

"_Stay."_

Amazing how a four-letter word could have such power over someone. Four simple letters with such a simple meaning and yet it held a world of complications, heartache, and the sweet surrender of realization and vulnerability.

"_Stay."_

He could see her house in the distance but when he searched inside its' cheery walls he found it empty. Her room still held the evidence of a kidnapping. It was how he knew she had been taken. Her lamp was still on the floor, shattered. Her bed sheets were sprawled onto the floor and hung half out of her open window where she was dragged out of.

"_Stay."_

Oh how had he wanted to stay. He told her to run home and now he wasn't sure if she was even alive. He staggered out of her house and howled to the rising sun.

**:**

**:**

**:**

Caroline for the last time tried to push through the invisible barrier that was his door, the windows, or even the garage entrances. She couldn't escape his house and she knew it was because she still wasn't safe.

She stood inside while she watched the sun begin to rise. She could make out the dense woods that threatened across her from his mansion. Her body shivered at the last memory of him. She angrily wiped away another tear. She was so tired of crying.

A breeze swept in and around her trembling body so when she wrapped her arms around herself she wished it was his. The rising sun wasn't comforting anymore; it held empty promises because New Days were now only meaningful if his existence was promised.

She decided to try one last time to walk over the threshold. She was safe. She was able to crossover but she let out a panicked breath. She began to run towards the woods in hope of finding anyone, her friends, her mother. Him. But once again she found herself being held in place. It was a wonderful collision because he was so warm and gentle with her. Their eyes met and she let out a sharp cry and wept into his chest as he held her and all she could think was how happy she was that he was here.

Klaus silently cried into her hair and held her to him tightly. He had never felt so much warmth and kindness. He had never felt Hope. She gave him Hope and he decided he would never forget because he was never going to let go. Her strength gave out and so they both gently descended to their knees on his driveway. Still holding each other.

Guilt consumed him when her eyes finally met his. She was happy to see him. She cupped his face and kissed him through teary breaths. And he couldn't help himself. He literally could not help himself of ridding the guilt because he could have certainly spared Tyler. But he kissed her back and Caroline realized he held back the first time they kissed.

When they finally pulled away from each other he was still holding her and she him. She saw sadness in his eyes and she couldn't understand why because she was so overwhelmingly relieved that he was alive. She finally had her chance. They had Time now. Her thoughts were filled of him. She smiled so genuinely at him and his breath hitched at the sight of her.

Neither of them could contain themselves. Neither of them could hide it any longer as they both spoke at once.

"I love you."

"I killed Tyler."

The rising sun was warming in sight but the air around them was as cold as the night.

**And the journey begins. Please review and let me know what you all are thinking, what you want and what you liked because I have absolutely no idea where I am going with this. I will appreciate any type of feedback. :]**


	3. Wreck of the day

**Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews! I will go ahead and say that I will not be able to update on a regular or even often basis but I hope you'll continue to read anyway. **

**Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

**_And maybe I'm not up for being a victim of love  
When all my resistance will never be distance enough_  
**

There is nothing worse than seeing Happiness frown into Despair, into Horror, into Hatred, into utter Confusion. Klaus felt her body stiffen in his arms but her face, her lovely face contorted into shock.

His heart broke and he could feel it. He could feel it crunching into smaller pieces every time he felt it emotionally beat inside his aching chest. _I love you._ Her confession. The three words that he was so curious about over the centuries because he never once, while he walked the earth, felt the meaning of them. He never could understand how three words could hold such power over anyone about anything. But now he knew and he quickly found out how painful it could be because Betrayal and Love never walk hand in hand.

Caroline stared into his lost eyes and she couldn't sort through her own thoughts. His scent, something that used to calm her, washed all around her but her heart clenched and she didn't know if it was out of grief or anger. Tyler. She hadn't thought of him all night and to learn that he was dead, a memory, it killed her. She felt his arms tighten around her as if to try to hold onto her because she knew that only moments ago she gave himself to him. Her confession broke the final barrier that stood between her and him. She was an open book now. He wouldn't have to read in between the lines any longer. There were no lies or planned pretenses but instead it was just her. Caroline. Her heart was exposed on her sleeve and now, now she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say.

And then it hit her, the sweet metallic scent of blood rushed into her system because the closer he held her, the stronger the smell, the clearer the sight of blood was to her. He was covered in it and now all she could think of was Tyler.

Tyler. A boy she knew since her sandbox days.

Tyler. A boy that was in all her classes up until graduation.

Tyler. A friend who understood the stress of supernatural transitions.

Tyler. The first boyfriend to accept all of her, good and bad.

Tyler. Her first lover.

Tyler. Her first real struggle.

Her hands clenched into his soaked shirt. "You killed him?" The question came out in a desperate whisper.

"I'm sorry. He attacked me." The words were silly to him. He knew how childish they sounded especially coming from him. He felt ridiculous allowing the words to escape him but he could only tell her the truth. He couldn't lie to her. Now right now.

Morning birdcalls could be heard in the distance Caroline was angry at them for welcoming the day. It was barely morning and the day was already haunting her. She pressed her lips together and shoved away from him, freeing herself from his embrace. But as soon as she stepped away from him she felt a sharp tightening in her chest because the simplest act of deserting him caused her pain. She couldn't look at him and so she whipped her body around and squeezed her eyes shut. She thrust her fingers into her hair and pulled slightly like she was trying to distract herself. Her world was spinning and the only person that she felt could keep her grounded was the same person who caused her dizziness. "Sorry?" she whispered to herself, like she was trying to understand, trying to believe it all.

Still on his knees, Klaus looked up at her, watching her, silently begging for her to turn around and speak to him. "_I love you"_. Her confession rang in his head and seeped into his blood. He wouldn't let her walk away now, not after that. "Sweetheart." He reached for her as he stood up.

"Don't call me that!" she suddenly yelled as she pushed away from him yet again. The pain etched into his expression was too much to acknowledge. She couldn't talk to him while looking at him. "I'm, I am not your sweetheart," she said levelly as she kept her eyes cast away from him. "I won't ever be."

Over the centuries he'd been accustom to physical and emotional pain but her words sliced into his very being in the most agonizing sense. He knew she loved him and it was like he was finally able to not just see her light, he understood it. But when she pushed him away, he could feel himself slowly become buried in the cold shadows that was his existence. He wouldn't go back to that. He couldn't go back to that way of existing while he knew what her embrace felt like.

She turned to walk away despite her current weakness. She wanted to run to her house. She needed space to breathe because he consumed her.

"No," he demanded suddenly. He grasped her elbow and spun her around to face him once again.

"Klaus let go of me."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going home," she firmly replied. Her voice was void of any emotion other than sorrow and he hated that he was the cause of it. But at the same time, her words reminded him of an earlier question he had been meaning to ask her.

"Home. Caroline," his voice turned serious as he held her upper arms, "I told you to go home when we were in the woods. Why did you come here?"

And oh no she couldn't bear to confess even more to him. She couldn't stand the thought of him knowing the full desire of her heart. She couldn't. She wouldn't. "It doesn't matter," she defended, "it's over now isn't it? Now let me go."

"Answer me, love."

"Don't call me—"

"Bloody hell, Caroline!" he spout as he shook her shoulders, "Answer me!"

"Your compulsion brought me here okay! Are you happy now? Are you satisfied?"

He let go of her and stepped back. His thoughts were scattered in a million places. After all this time, Caroline was his and she wasn't at the same time.

The evidence of night was no longer in the air. The sky was white and bright. The two of them stood a few feet apart from each other. Her still in her sleepwear, tattered and torn from her constant fleeing, and him bloodied to no end, looking like the monster the world had come to know him as.

"I know you hate me right now but I need you to stay with me until I'm sure you are safe."

She laughed. She actually laughed at him, at his audacity. She threw her head back for a moment and shook it slightly. Her dry laughter finally subsided and then she frowned when her eyes met his. He was sad. So generally sad that it pulled at her heart and she hated him for making her feel that way. "No."

"Caroline—"

"Caroline!" He was frantic as he came running from his truck toward them. "Caroline!"

"Matt?" Caroline took in her friend's appearance. He was also bloody. He was also sad. He was worried. "Matt, what is it?"

Klaus stepped closer toward Caroline, not trusting the human quarterback. He didn't know who to trust anymore.

"It's your mother," he said solemnly. "It's not good, Care."

**:**

**:**

**:**

Caroline rode in Matt's truck for no more than five minutes before she felt the magnetic pull. It suffocated her. It made her feel like she was melting into her seat as Matt drove further away from him.

"Stop the car!" she cried out in a panic.

Matt slammed on his brakes, skidding his truck to a noisy screeching stop. "Care, what's wrong?"

Before he had an answer from her Caroline bolted out of his truck and ran back. She sprinted as her mind seemed to want one thing.

She ran up the driveway and burst through the door but her legs kept her running like the task wasn't done. She dashed down the grand hallways until she found him, running straight into him.

Klaus caught her as she fell into his arms. Her knees gave out as she sobbed into his shirt. She realized it wasn't what her mind had wanted but what her heart wanted. Her damn heart tethered her to him because of his words.

Because of his words.

She had to stay.

Because of his words.

**Yeah, I know. This was very much a filler chapter but I promise I have a plot brewing in my noggin. I just needed to write this scene out first.**

**So, thoughts? Predictions? Comments? Your thoughts are a huge help so please review! :]**


	4. Ashes and Wine

**Hello dear readers,**

**Wow, just wow. I'm a bit overwhelmed with all the reviews but in a good way. Thank you so much to those of you who took the time to review. I appreciate it so much. Also, thank you to those who have marked my story.**

**Okay, well I'm not going to lie when I say that this was a hard chapter to write for multiple reasons: I received a lot of requests that I write a flashback to explain what happened before all this drama and I agree. A flashback was needed,… so I wrote a bunch of them through out this chapter and they are all in **_**italics. **_

**I really hope that this chapter is not confusing the way it is written. I worked hard on developing some sort of past; honestly I'm at the point that I think this should have stayed a one-shot but oh well- I'll take making this a multi-fic a challenge. :]**

**Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I just love its characters.**

_**Don't know what to do anymore**_

_**I've lost the only love worth fighting for**_

_**I'll drown in my tear storming sea,**_

_**That would show you, that would make you hurt like me**_

Time stopped for Caroline. She could feel Klaus' strong arms around her across her back. She could feel his warm breath in her hair as she shivered at the sensation. She could smell him, the lush underlying scent of a forest alive with dew after a rainfall and the very subtle hint of acrylic no doubt from his centuries use of paint. Time paused for as she for a minor second enjoyed being in his arms, breathing against his steady chest, truly wanting to stay, but it was only for a moment. A single moment.

In the next moment she cursed him because she knew she was still there with him because of his compulsion. _Now run home, sweetheart, and stay there until you're safe. _She shook her head, disappointed in herself for running to his house. She understood why she did though because despite his cruel nature, over the past months she had never felt more welcomed anywhere else. His home had become hers. But now she was furious with herself because she as a vampire had just learned how deep and complex Compulsion could become.

The only thought, the only reason she could understand why she was at this moment, in his arms, was because she told him she loved him. And she did. Caroline Forbes loved Niklaus Mikaelson. There were phrases in her lifetime that she had come to learn but only one of them stood out for her: _Home is where the heart is._

Her heart belonged to him. He was her home. And clearly she wasn't safe because she was forced to run back to him despite her protests.

She finally pulled away from him and realized that in the time she had left he'd taken a shower, no longer stained with blood. His face was fresh and his hair was still wet but there was a deep sadness in his eyes but Caroline could bring herself to question it.

"Your compulsion brought me here again," she stated levelly. He noticed her voice was dry and emotionless but her eyes told a different story.

"I know," he replied. He kept his eyes locked with hers, silently hoping she would soften, yield to her feelings once again. Say those three words that she confessed so sweetly just right outside of his house. He knew exactly why she was in his arms, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

She wiggled out of his embrace but she continued to look at him. "You need to undo your compulsion. Release me."

"No."

"Why?" She couldn't help the crack in her voice. She wasn't meant to be caged even if it appeared to be gilded. "Please, I need to see my mom."

"You ran back to me because you are in danger, Caroline. I will go with you to see your mother but the compulsion stays." He could see the anger in her but more so the hurt. She didn't understand his reasoning. "Here," he handed over her gym bag, "you left this last you were here. Why don't you go ahead and change and then we can head off to the hospital."

She didn't protest. She grabbed the bag from him and went straight into his bathroom and in matter of minutes she came out wearing sneakers, pink sweatpants, and one of her high school t-shirts. It beat wearing her pajamas to hospital. She watched Klaus for a split second as he pulled his henley over his head but when he caught her watching she looked away.

"Come," he ordered.

When they went outside, Matt was pulling up his driveway again. Caroline saw Klaus had his keys out to drive his own car. "I'm riding with Matt."

He didn't want her to leave his side but he decided she would still be safe if he remained close. "Fine. I will follow."

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_Bourbon, dry. And another shot for the lady," Klaus demanded to the bartender as he took a seat next to Caroline. _

"_I can order my own drink," she said without looking at him. She took the shot anyway and let it burn her throat._

"_Suit yourself, love." The bartender placed his drink in front of him. As he brought it to his lips he heard her scoff._

"_You know, you have some nerve."_

"_Do I?" He didn't know why he chose to sit next to her. He knew the moment he saw her a pleasant conversation wouldn't be shared. _

_She finally looked at him and hated that she found him attractive. "You killed his mother," she stated harshly._

"_And how do you know it was me, love?" He spared a glance at her but didn't linger like he normally would._

"_I can just feel it, Klaus. Tell me I'm wrong."_

_He signaled the bartender for another shot for her. When it was placed in front of her he answered, "You're not wrong." He didn't know why he was admitting it to her. He couldn't understand why around her he didn't wish to lie, even if she had been lying to him. Yes, he knew. He knew the entire time. _

_She gaped at him for a second and then took the shot swiftly. "I can't believe this. I can't do this. I can't do this."_

"_Can't do what, Caroline?" he asked annoyed._

"_This! This thing that you and I do."_

"_I believe the term is, Conversing."_

_She balled her hands in fists as they rested on the edge of the bar. "You know what I mean, Klaus."_

"_No actually I don't. Why don't you enlighten me?"_

_She remained silent._

"_You can't," he continued. He laughed without humor. "I've known this entire time, sweetheart. You and the Lockwood boy never ended things."_

"_You knew?" He saw a flash of guilt sprint into her eyes only to hide behind her mask of anger once again._

"_Yes. So you see, I can't understand how you cannot do 'this', as you say, when there was nothing to begin with."_

_They remained sitting next to each other in silence. She feeling guilty and him seething and annoyed._

_Caroline had been at the Mystic Grill for the past several hours. After the whole Rebekah compulsion incident at the high school, she had tried her best to console Tyler grieving over his mother. In the end she had taken him back to her house and he fell asleep in her bed. She, however, was still restless and figured a few drinks should help ease her nerves._

"_Why did you do it?" she finally asked the hybrid who remained sitting next to her in all his fury._

"_He should have known better then to try to kill me. I will always be the alpha male. Always." He took another sip of his drink and then faced her. "And your beloved would be wise to leave this town, lest he desire the same fate as his mother."_

_He slammed his emptied glass on the counter after finishing the amber liquid. Without another word or even a spared glance he left Caroline at the bar. Neither of them were satisfied._

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Caroline glanced at the side mirror of Matt's truck and saw Klaus following them close in his SUV.

"What happened back there, Care?" Matt asked, giving her a few worried glances while also trying to keep his eyes on the road.

She crossed her arms in front of her, hugging herself. "I'm compelled to go to him if I'm in danger," she responded sadly. "What happened to my mom, Matt?"

Matt sighed deeply. "Everything has been crazy lately. I didn't know where anyone was and when I went to your house I found your mom lying on the couch not breathing. I called 9-1-1 and they were able to resuscitate her but when we got to the hospital they wouldn't let me go any further than the lobby."

Caroline watched Matt explain everything that happened and was deeply relieved she had him as a friend. Especially now.

"Care, what happened last night?" He looked so worried.

She cringed at the memory of Shane and his men breaking into her home and stealing her from her house. She didn't understand why he took her.

The hours spent in the woods captive felt endless though. She was cold and terrified to her core. And things were still unanswered. She recalled seeing Bonnie and Jeremy, Elena with Damon, Elena seemed to be everywhere. To her relief she saw Tyler but from a distance.

The look in Shane's eyes were inhuman and held an anger she was too afraid to contemplate on.

She remembered when a fight broke out. Bonnie did a spell.

She remembered breaking free from her bonds and then running for her life, only to hear the sounds of wolves trailing her.

As they drove to the hospital she told Matt what happened but she left out the part where she told Klaus she loved him. She sat in her seat deeper and glanced at the mirror again. How could she love him, she thought.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_Caroline woke with a jolt. Her vampire senses came rushing back to her and with those sensations she was reminded why they were gone in the first place. When she opened her eyes she immediately shielded them from the day's light that washed over her. _

_She realized she was lying on Elena's living room couch. Her hand immediately flew to her neck and she let out a breath of relief at the feeling of her smooth, healed skin. _

"_How do you feel, love?"_

_Klaus was standing by the window, looking out. His hands were laced behind his back in his usual stance and when she didn't answer him he finally turned to face her. Their eyes met and he stalked over to her, just like he had the night before, and he sat on the coffee table next to her._

_Caroline couldn't tear her gaze away from his but she also couldn't get over what he had done. She knew she had gotten to him last night, in some way, obviously, because he saved her. Again. But it was that very thing that made her struggle in her forgiveness toward him. _

"_Fine," she finally replied without enthusiasm. She sat up rubbing her neck. "What time is it?"_

"_A little after three." He tilted his head watching her and then his breathing almost labored as he mustered the courage to confront her words she spoke last night. "Caroline. Last night—"_

"_Was unnecessary!" she shouted, cutting him off. He frowned at her and then quickly became agitated. Caroline saw how her outburst affected him but she didn't care. "You bit me! You fed from me!"_

"_And I saved you."_

"_Ugh!" she stood up and paced a few feet into the room. "You're like the Grinch who Stole Christmas. Stealing presents or _freewill," _she emphasized, "all because you're just miserable with your own life."_

"_Caroline," he stood up and took a few steps toward her._

"_No, you can't save me and then expect things to be different. You—"_

"_That's exactly what I expect!" It was his turn to raise his voice now. After her confessions last night he promised himself that there was no turning back. "You feel something for me, Caroline."_

_She scoffed and crossed her arms. "Please. I was dying last night. I would have said anything to save my own life."_

_Before she blinked he had her pinned against one of the walls. His hands framing her face. "Stop lying to me!" Her breath quickened out of fear and even more so when he leaned his forehead on hers. He closed his eyes. "Stop lying to me," he commanded again but this time in a hushed whisper. "Be angry with me if you wish, but do not lie to me anymore."_

"_Please let go me," she whispered back as he continued to hold her face._

"_What you said last night," he said, opening his eyes and ignoring her plea of her release, "will not be forgotten, Caroline. Just as you believe there is humanity in me, I believe there is something between us," he sighed as he took in her features, "We want the same things, love. You and I are the same."_

"_Let her go, Klaus." _

_Tyler's voice brought a wave of relief over her and the moment Klaus turned to face him she took her opportunity and flashed into the kitchen where Tyler stood. _

"_This doesn't change anything," Tyler said to him. "We both know you saved her with other intentions in mind."_

"_Tyler, let's just go," Caroline urged._

_He complied and they both walked hand in hand toward the front door, Klaus' eyes never left Caroline's. _

_A moment passed after the door shut and Klaus was blanketed in the silence and solitude of the Gilbert home once again. As he started to walk toward the window he heard the door open. _

_Caroline walked in slowly and stopped only at the invisible barrier. She lifted her eyes to him. "Thank you for deciding to save me."_

_It was the second time someone had thanked him during his entire existence and both times the gratitude had come from her. _

_It was an unfamiliar feeling for him. He only nodded at her._

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Which room is Elizabeth Forbes in?" Caroline asked breathlessly to the woman who sat behind the counter.

The woman searched the screen of the computer in front of her. "She's in surgery right now. Are you all family?"

"Yes!" she couldn't help but shout her response, frantic for more answers, for a way to get closer to her mother because she refused for this to be the end.

The three of them were told which hallway to go down. Each of their steps steady as heartbeats, a rhythm that was lacking in Liz's heaving chest as she lay on the operation table.

Caroline felt the warmth of Klaus' hand enclose around hers as they continued to walk down the hall.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_It's a tumor, Caroline and unfortunately it's cancerous."_

_Caroline went numb. Her mother had Brain Cancer and she didn't have words. She had had a long day with Tyler, comforting him over the loss of his own mother. When she finally got home she found her mother lying on the kitchen floor with a bottle of Aspirin not too far from her hand. _

_Caroline refused to believe that she overdosed. Liz had been complaining about having migraines all day and the both of them just blamed it on the long hours of work. _

"_Caroline?" Meredith saw that she was in deep thought. She hated delivering this type of news to family members._

"_Go on," she squeezed her eyes shut. _

"_The tumor is pressing on the area that stores her short term memory. It's not too late to begin treatment though and"_

_Meredith's words seemed to fade away because Caroline was pulled into a state a shock. _

_Later she would realize that Matt drove her home because her mom had to stay in the hospital. The next morning, as she tore into her fifth blood bag, she realized her human way of life would be ending sooner than she thought._

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_Caroline knocked on his door hard, demanding that he'd be home so that she could talk to him._

"_Evening, Caroline," Klaus greeted as he opened his door._

"_Why did you do it?" she asked breathlessly. As soon as she realized what he had done she ran to his house. _

"_Why do you think, love?"_

"_If, if you think this makes up for killing Tyler's mom, it, it doesn't," she stammered while wiping away her tears that kept streaming down her face._

"_You have a funny way of saying thank you," he drawled. He was trying to remain stoic and yet an odd sensation in his heart erupted at the sight of her. _

"_Please," she whimpered, "please don't let this be a joke. If you're mad at me then take it out on me, just—"_

"_Hush," he commanded. "Come inside."_

_She hesitated but then she followed him into his parlor. He poured her a drink to which she swiftly took in one shot. _

"_Easy, love." He sat down and took a seat in front of him. She noted that she had never been in his house before. If it were any other day she would have teased him about his fancy taste or maybe she would have given him a compliment._

"_Please tell me it's not joke."_

"_It's not a joke." He held his gaze to hers, holding her captive in order to prove the truth of his statement. _

_She let out a breath of relief but she was still wondering why he did it. "Why?"_

"_Because Caroline, I can't stand to see you in pain. It's as simple as that."_

_But it wasn't simple. She could see how much effort it took for him to admit that. It wasn't simple because his actions meant so much more than what he was saying. What he did meant more to her than he would ever know. _

_Earlier she walked into the Mystic Falls hospital and everything looked new in a sense. The nurses and doctors were smiling. The patients looked relieved. Meredith approached Caroline and informed her that the hospital received an anonymous donation that replaced all of the old equipment with new state of the art medical machines. New and rare medicines were stocked on the shelves. A new staff was also employed, each member being rated to the highest degree._

_At first Caroline didn't understand why Meredith was telling her all this until her mother was brought up. _"The donor has taken care of all your expenses, Caroline. Your mother is going to receive the best treatment. Do you know who the donor is, Caroline? Caroline?" _But by then Caroline had vanished because she knew exactly who would do such an over the top, completely self-serving, but still utterly and unknowingly selfless act. _

"_Thank you. I don't know how I can ever repay you." She met his eyes and hoped that she could convey her gratitude fully. _

"_There is one thing you can do for me," he told her as he held her gaze._

_And there it was. She scolded herself inwardly for believing he would do this without something in return. She fought back her frown and took in a deep breath. "And what's that?" _

"_Just take a chance. Get to know me." He didn't move or even dared to blink after the words left his mouth. He knew only a big gesture would actually get her attention and now that he had and asked her what he wanted, he was terrified of her answer._

_It was the second time she had heard those words from him. He sure was persistent, she thought. "If I say no, would you take back what you did for my mom and the hospital."_

"_No." And honestly he wouldn't. He had plenty of money. But he also felt something in his chest when he had done the deed but he couldn't figure out if he liked it or not. So instead he decided to let it linger until he figured it out._

_She looked away from at the moment, at his fireplace, at her drink in her hands. If she gave him a chance she would see more of him. If she gave him a chance she would be betraying Tyler. _

_She thought about her mother though and how she would now be receiving the best treatment possible. Before now, her mother's chances of surviving were slim but now, now there was hope. Caroline had hope and the more she thought about it, the more she felt that it was only fair, only right to return the favor. _

_Not to say that she would lead Klaus on but she thought she could at least be his friend. She thought he needed at least one friend._

"_Okay," she said._

_He seemed to perk up at her reply but was still unsure. "Okay, what?"_

"_Okay I'll give you chance. I'll get to know you."_

_He gave her a small smile and then nodded. _

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

An hour passed by and then soon there were slipping into their third hour of waiting.

Caroline paced back and forth and Klaus watched her from where he sat by the wall. He watched the emotions of fear and worry cycle on her face. He was dying to hold her in his arms, comfort her while they waited. But she hated him right now, he felt it. He was helpless at the moment and loathed the feeling.

"No one is answering their phones," Matt stated as he came walking back from around the corner. "Any news?" he asked her.

"No," Klaus growled out. No bleeding news of her mother and he couldn't stand waiting and not knowing.

Caroline watched Matt and Klaus exchange looks. She was lost as to what to do.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Matt asked her.

"I," she cleared her throat, "I don't know if I could stomach anything right now."

Klaus nodded a yes to Matt though. Silently commanding him to fetch the drink. He then stood up and walked up to Caroline. He reached for her but she stepped out of grasp. "Truce, sweetheart. For now."

She raised her eyes up to him slowly and then nodded as tears welled in her eyes. "Okay," she whispered.

Small relief flooded through him as he pulled her close and then finally wrapped his arms around her.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_Over the weeks a routine evolved. Caroline asked her teachers to allow her to finish the remainder of her senior through online courses so that she could be around more for her mother. _

_Klaus was more than glad to help her on some of her assignments because it granted them time to spend together. However, he also understood giving her space so she could spend time with her mother. _

_In the beginning, Tyler did his best to be there for Caroline. He hated that Klaus was the one paying for all the treatments. He hated that Klaus found a way to gain Caroline's trust. They fought about it often and Caroline tried to explain why she felt that she could trust him. _

_The situation was stressful and awkward because Klaus was still in pursuit of Tyler. He wouldn't make any threats in front of Caroline or her friends though. It was an unspoken promise between the two hybrids but Caroline could sense the violent intentions whenever one of them was mentioned in front of the other._

_Some days, Liz would be in excruciating pain and there was nothing Caroline could do but wait out the long hours in the hospital. Matt usually joined her in the hospital hallways, always bringing a cup of hot chocolate for comfort. _

_Bonnie slept over often for numerous reasons; she loved Caroline's mother even if she did agree with the decisions of her father. Bonnie was exhausted with the unresolved feelings she had for Jeremy. She still couldn't locate Shane after he betrayed her and failed at his own scheme on the island. She was working on controlling her powers of Expression but whenever she had time, she would spend a few days with Caroline and Liz._

_Elena did her best to support Caroline's decision of allowing Klaus to be involved. It wasn't easy for her. Whenever the doppelganger wasn't an emotional mess because of the Salvatore brothers, her and Caroline would meet at the Grill and their conversations would usual end up about Damon or Klaus or how life used to be so simple before they were turned. Sometimes, when Liz needed rest, Caroline and Bonnie would head over to the Gilbert house and give each other makeovers._

_But it was Klaus who was around her the most. He made sure of it. He asked her to go on walks with him while her mother slept. He told her stories of his past, always finding a way to make her smile and laugh. _

_Soon Caroline started to open up and began telling stories of her own which he eagerly listened to. He started to learn her likes and dislikes, her hopes and dreams. _

_Eventually, on rainy days, Caroline joined him at his home after she had finished her homework. One night she asked him to show her a few moves. From then on he either coached her on her fighting capabilities or he taught her a new dance. Either way he was pleased because he was able to hold her close._

_Even though she had Elena and Bonnie, the only person she trusted to confide in was Stefan. She told him how she was seeing and understanding the different sides of Klaus but she still loved Tyler. The Salvatore in return told her that it was okay to understand Klaus as long as she didn't lose herself. She was afraid to ask what he meant by that._

_Liz's condition at first was slow moving. The cancer cells hardly spread and it gave everyone hope that she could recover. But as time went by, her condition worsened. Her body stopped responding to the treatments and operations had become even more frequent. _

_One solemn day, Caroline asked Klaus if giving her vampire blood would help her. _"It would," _he had said,_ "but sweetheart the risk of her dying with the blood in her system is all too high. I assume you would your mother to remain human. Am I right?"

_He was right. He knew that Caroline didn't want to see her mother become a vampire; she wanted Liz to go to heaven because even if it wasn't real, giving Liz a chance to find out if it did exist was the least she could do for her. _

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_Matthew Donavan, you have turned out to one handsome young man," Liz complimented._

_He smiled as he unpacked her Mystic Grill cheeseburger and fries on the hospital table. "Thanks, Ms. Forbes. How are you feeling today?"_

"_Much better," the mother smiled. "Now tell me, how is my town?"_

_He shrugged off his jacket and sat down in the visitor chair. "There's been less reports of attacks if that's what you mean."_

"_Good." She chewed a fry slowly before she continued. "Matthew, I want you to take my job."_

"_Ma'am?"_

"_I know you're young but I believe you would make a good sheriff. Of course you have to graduate first and then go through training but do you think you're up for it?"_

_Matt smiled. He was the only human left of his friends and while he loved them all, he didn't want anyone else to share their fates. "Yes. I'm up for it."_

"_You've always been like a son to me; I hope you know that."_

_He nodded._

"_Can you send Tyler in now?"_

_The two young men switched, Matt was now waiting outside the room as Tyler took a seat in front of Liz._

"_How are you, Tyler?" she asked, feeling compelled to take the roll of his mom._

"_I'm dealing," he said honestly._

_Liz nodded in understanding. "You know, your mother and I didn't always agree on the same things but we both always wanted the best for you and Caroline," she laughed as she remembered, "I remember how much trouble you used to be, always starting fights and letting your anger speak for you. Now look at you."_

_Tyler chuckled as he remembered what a jerk he used to be._

"_She would want you to live, Tyler. Don't let this town hold you back."_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_Sweetie, you can talk to me," Liz urged her daughter._

_Caroline sat down with a huff next to her on their living room couch. 'Gone with the Wind' was playing but neither of them were really invested in watching it. Caroline curled her legs under her and snuggled under the blanket Liz was already under. "I don't think you'd understand."_

"_Try me," her mother smiled at her. _

"_He's done so many bad things. In fact, he's the creator of Bad." _

"_And what about Tyler?" She saw how Caroline looked at her so she added, "I'm not judging. I want to understand."_

_Caroline nodded. "Tyler, Tyler," she began, "Tyler is a good guy. I love him but I can't see me with him centuries from now. I want to so badly because it's right but I just can't. He doesn't deserve to be alone."_

"_But you can see yourself with Klaus."_

_She sighed in frustration. "Not now. But maybe someday. I can't help but think that when all this is over, when he's done trying to find the Cure, he won't have a reason to stay in Mystic Falls anymore. I think he'll be better when he's not in this town."_

_Liz seemed deep in thought about her daughter's words but only one thing stuck out to her. "If he does find the Cure, would you take it?"_

"_I used to want to but," she looked at her mother who's head was wrapped in a scarf. For weeks she had been watching her mother go through treatment after treatment. Endless on some days while on other days she was on so much drugs she slept. Caroline witnessed how much work was put into trying to keep someone alive. A human alive. She realized how fragile a human life and truthfully it scared her. The more she saw how mysterious the human body was, the less appealing taking the Cure was to her. In the past weeks she had come to grips with Vampirism and understood that while it was labeled as Damned or Cursed, it could also be wonderful. _

"_I understand, Sweetie," Liz said with a small smile. She saw the flash of emotions that danced along Caroline's face and understood why her daughter would want to choose to remain a vampire. "You know, every week he has fresh flowers delivered here for me and also when I have to stay at the hospital. I think he's trying to win me over so that I could convince you he's not so bad." Liz chuckled._

"_Is it working?" Caroline half laughed. She shook her head at the thought of Klaus sending her mother flowers. _

"_I think he really cares for you, Sweetie."_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_What is it you see in my daughter, Klaus?"_

_Liz was sitting upright in her hospital bed. Her head bandaged from her latest surgery. A vase of flowers sat next to her, bloomed on the table. Klaus had come to check or threaten the doctors who were assigned to the Sheriff._

_After he set the flowers down she had woken and told him to have a seat. He was amused at her confidence so he obliged her. The questioning began._

"_You're going to answer me, Klaus. I appreciate all that you've done for me but in the end she is my daughter. I know you have a problem with authority. I know you killed Carol and I will never forgive you for that but right now, you need to answer me. If you're playing with my daughter's heart—"_

"_I am not. I assure you."_

"_Well I'm not assured. What do you want with her?"_

"_Companionship," he said giving in to being completely honest and blunt. "Loyalty," he said, "her love." He didn't look away from Liz' glare. It bothered him that he wanted this woman's approval. _

"_Are you in love with my daughter?"_

"_Yes."_

_Silence overtook them in the next moments. Liz laced her fingers across her lap and contemplated her next words. Klaus remained seated, like an obedient potential suitor. He had all the power in the world but in this moment he was out of his element._

"_Promise me that you will keep her safe. I never wanted this kind of life for her but if she is going to live forever you better make sure of it. Promise me that she will always be happy whether it is with you or without you."_

"_I give you my word."_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_So how have you been Care," Tyler asked, finally breaking the silence between them. They were at some old diner just right outside of town._

"_I'm fine," she replied. She stirred her coffee out of nervous habit._

_After a few more silent moments passed until Tyler couldn't stand it anymore. "Look. I'm sorry okay? Caroline I really didn't mean to hurt you it's just I needed to get away."_

"_I know. I know," Caroline said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Everything has been crazy."_

"_Yeah," he agreed solemnly, thinking about his mother's death. Liz' sickness. The mayhem the thought of a Cure was bringing._

_She looked around nervously. Praying that he wouldn't find them and it struck her that she felt guilty for seeing Tyler behind his back. Klaus and her weren't even dating and she felt guilty for seeing her own boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend. She didn't know what Tyler was to her anymore and that's precisely why they agreed to meet up. They needed to talk._

"_How's your mom?" he asked._

"_She's not doing too good right now. She checked in again last week. Klaus…it was suggested that she stay at the hospital for a while so that she could be monitored." She saw how his face contorted when she said Klaus' name._

"_Tell me something, Caroline. How can you trust him?" He was upset now and Caroline defenses climbed up._

"_Because he's different around me. He won't hurt me."_

"_Won't hurt you? Caroline. I was there remember? He skewered you and then drank from you!"_

"_That was my fault, Tyler! I shouldn't have said those things to him."_

"_Said what things? Like how killing my mother was wrong? You shouldn't have said that to him?"_

"_No, I mean, yes but just in a different way."_

_He scoffed. "Do you hear yourself? You sound like an abused wife who refuses to recognize a bad person because what, they can't help it? I left because of him."_

"_I didn't ask you to though!"_

"_You didn't give me much choice did you? You know he wants to kill me."_

"_If I ask him not to he won't," she pleaded._

"_I don't trust him."_

"_Don't you trust me?"_

_He looked at her and shook his head away from her. "I don't know anymore."_

_Tears swelled in her eyes. "Tyler—"_

_He sighed in defeat. "Look Caroline. I don't know how we got so lost. There's a part of me that understands why you put up with him but then there's another part that refuses to acknowledge that you know he can give you more than I ever could."_

"_Tyler that's not true," she sobbed._

_He covered her hand with his. "It is. He's fucked up, Caroline. But I know he's different with you."_

"_Tyler—"_

"_Do you remember what you said to me that night when you thought you were going to die? You told me I was a leader, remember?"_

"_Yes," she hiccupped._

_He squeezed her hand. "I found more hybrids, Caroline. They want to break the sire bond so I'm teaching them." He saw the fear and worry in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not planning anything against him." He didn't know if he said that for her or for his own sake. "I'm not coming back to Mystic Falls. There's nothing there for me anymore."_

_Caroline cried. Hard. His words cemented her thoughts. They were over and she knew it wasn't just because of her actions but because of many things that had happened to them. Things they couldn't help. She couldn't hold back her tears either because even through all the heartache she stilled loved. _

"_I'll always love you, Caroline. You have to know that."_

_She sucked in her breath and nodded. "I know," her voice cracked. "I love you too."_

_He gave her a small smile and then walked around the table and slid into her side of the booth. He cradled her face in her hands and kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, and then finally he pressed his lips to hers one last time. _

_She placed her hands on top of his and kissed Tyler back with all the love she had for him. _

_He deepened the kiss desperately but at the exact moment she whimpered he broke the kiss. He pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead once more and then he left. _

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"_I don't believe you," she laughed._

_Klaus chuckled with her. "I'm being quite honest, love."_

"_I've never known anyone who doesn't like chocolate." She kicked at a pebble that was on the park path they were walking on. _

_He smiled at her choice of words. She said 'known someone' rather than 'met someone'. It was a nice change he thought. She seemed more relaxed around him now and he took that as progress. "It's true."_

_The Spring colors were beautiful to look at, she thought. She glanced at Klaus and thought he was also beautiful. She looked away as soon as the thought came to her mind though. "Tell me another story."_

"_You first," he flirted. _

_She grumbled because she knew it was actually her turn. "You know, I'm way younger than you. Sooner or later I'm going to run out of stories."_

"_True," he smiled, "but that doesn't mean you don't have a story for me now."_

_She looked up in contemplation, deciding what story from her childhood she wanted to share with him. "I wasn't always like this you know," she began._

_He thought back on her confessing to him how she was when she a human. Neurotic. Self-conscious. Naïve. "Sweetheart, we've already covered this."_

"_No," she smiled, "we actually haven't. When I was a little girl I wasn't girly at all."_

"_Is that so?" he smirked._

"_Very so," she laughed at her own memories. "I blame my first crush. I thought he was so cool. We were in eighth grade and he knew how to ride dirt bikes and blow up things."_

_Klaus raised his eyebrows at hers and bit back his smile._

"_Hey, don't judge. Like you've never destroyed anything," she scolded. "Anyway, obviously he didn't have a good reputation and that's why I liked him. My parents were always fighting and later after that year they would get a divorce. But he—"_

"_What was his name?" Klaus interrupted, asking._

"_Oh like I would tell you."_

_When he gave her a confused expression she laughed._

"_I'm not going to risk his life by telling you who is."_

_He grinned. "Do you honestly think that low of me, sweetheart?"_

"_Whatever. Don't interrupt," she said instead of answering him. He seemed to accept her response. "Anyway, he taught me how to ride his dirt bike and skip class and just rebel against anything. We played with fire, oh my god not like that!" she shouted as she saw his expression, clearly taking her words sexually. "You're such a perv."_

"_Your choice of wording," he teased._

"_He just got a lot of attention because of all the trouble he caused and that's all I wanted. I was pathetic, lashing out just to get a reaction from people or my parents. We were the best of friends but he never kissed me and the longer we were friends, the more I couldn't understand why he didn't like me."_

"_Tell me, what was the worst thing you did while in this rebellious stage of yours?"_

"_I took my mom's gun and shot all four tires of her car and then poured sand in the gas chamber."_

_He threw his head back, laughing at the image of a young Caroline shooting a gun at her own mother's car. _

_She smiled and shook her head at herself. "So, anyway, one day we were climbing on his neighbors roof because he wanted to pour tar down their chimney and I slipped and fell off. I broke my arm and I freaked out because I never broke a bone before."_

_Klaus nodded to let her knew he was still listening. _

"_I had to wear a cast all summer and the only color wrap the doctor could give me was hot pink."_

"_Ah, and so your obsession with the color pink began."_

"_Yep, Elena and Bonnie said the color looked great on me and everyone at school signed their name on it. I started wearing outfits to match it and then I started to get attention from other boys."_

"_And what about your rebel friend?"_

"_He stopped being friends with me because I wouldn't help him break the law anymore. I was over being bad."_

"_Over being bad," he repeated her words, smiling to himself._

"_Yep. Now it just seems I'm just attracted to it." She didn't mean for the words to come out and she instantly blushed because she didn't want him to get the wrong idea._

_Klaus knew better though. He knew what she liked even if she didn't realize it herself. Time, he said. She needed time to come around but he would wait. "No worries, love. I'll be bad for the both of us."_

_She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Whatever. It's your turn."_

"_Hmm, let's see. During the Thirties I decided to live in Cuba for a while," he began. The rest of their afternoon he spent telling her how life in Cuba was, how he and Rebekah were on the outs because he compelled Stefan to forget her. _

_She didn't notice he took hold of her hand until he walked her up the steps of her home. When they let go neither of them commented on it but they both knew it was far from innocent. _

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Matt asked, finally addressing Klaus. He looked at the Original hybrid, how he sat motionless, holding a sleeping Caroline to his chest.

Klaus shook his head in response and gave Matt a grave look. He could hear the sounds of the monitors in the room Liz was in. He could the doctors wipe away their sweat from their brows. He could hear the sound of gushing blood and the struggle of Liz' heart.

"Are you going to keep her under your compulsion?"

"I will do what I must."

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_Caroline was enjoying the silence of her kitchen as she added more flour into the bowl. She was making a cake for Stefan because she felt it was her duty as his best friend to do so, especially since tomorrow was his birthday._

_As she stirred the pink mix, her mind drifted off to another person who she'd been spending time with. A certain hybrid had been on her mind all day and as if he could sense her thoughts she heard a knock on her door. _

"_Come in." She smirked and rolled her eyes as he walked in._

_Klaus' was wearing his own smirk as he took in the sight of her. She had flour on her cheek and hands and even more on the apron she was wearing. Her hair was thrown in a messy up-do that left a few strands to tease around her face. She was beautiful even when she wasn't in her usual fashion-wear. "Evening, love."_

_She added some sugar and then finally looked at him. "Hi."_

_He didn't stop walking until he was standing next to her. He turned so that his lower back leaned against the counter but he kept his body only an inch away from touching hers. "You didn't check to see who it was that knocked on your door before inviting them in. Should I worry?"_

"_I knew it was you, Klaus."_

_He smiled at her saying his name. She had been saying it more lately and he liked how it sounded coming from her. "Ah I see. Am I becoming predictable?" he asked while he crossed his arms but his face remained turned towards her._

"_Yep," she chuckled lightly. "Sun's down," she pointed out. "You always come around this time, don't you have a daylight ring?" She looked at him then and he saw the glint of humor dancing in her eyes and his heart warmed; it had been too long since he heard her laugh or even seen her smile. _

_He grinned back at her. "You keep yourself obsessively busy during the day, Caroline. I've learned that it's only at night do you slow down to give any person your true attention."_

_She shrugged her shoulders at his observation of her. He was right but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of nodding her head. He knew that too. She went to a lower cabinet and pulled out two circular baking pans and then returned to the counter that she had her mixing bowl set on. _

_Klaus watched her as she floured the pans and then began to pour the pink mix evenly into both pans. He watched how her brow crinkled as she used the back of the spoon to smooth out the surface of each layer. He also noted that when she returned she stood even closer to him then when he stopped to stand next to her. _

_He decided not to comment on it though lest it sway her to deny her intent, and instead draw their conversation with a more topical question. "So how was your day, Princess?"_

_She shook her head as she placed the pans in the preheated oven. It was the third time he called her that in the past two days. The first time he did she thought she heard him wrong but when she looked at him, the gleam in his eyes confirmed she heard right. "You need to stop calling me that."_

"_Your reason?" He remained leaning against the counter as he watched her get ingredients out to make the frosting. He loved talking to her even if it was the most mundane subject. She was innocence and joy and everything he wasn't it. He found anything she did refreshing. _

"_Because it makes me feel so young compared to you," she explained as she glanced at him._

"_But you are you young compared to me, love."_

"_I know I am but it doesn't mean I like it," she laughed. "I mean, you calling me that makes you sound…I mean the age difference… I'm still in high school and you…" She stopped talking completely and Klaus tilted his head, amused at her flushed cheeks. _

_He knew what she was trying to say but watching her stutter around it was too adorable for him to want to interrupt. "Because I fancy you, you're saying that my age makes calling you 'Princess' inappropriate."_

_She didn't say anything but instead stuck the spoon to her mouth to taste the frosting she was making. Her real motive was so she wouldn't have to answer him and he knew that too. _

_Klaus pushed off the counter and went to stand next to her at the island. She still didn't look at him as she pulled the spoon out of her mouth. When she still didn't say anything as she continued to stir, Klaus smiled at her shyness. _

"_You know it used to be customary for a man to court a young girl."_

_She chuckled again. "Yeah. Key words: used to. And just to be clear, you're not courting me."_

"_Well suppose I'm a traditional man, love."_

_She leaned her head back and looked at the ceiling, rolling her eyes. "You're not traditional."_

"_You don't know me well enough to say that. Princess." He lingered on the endearment this time and loved that he caught her small smile. _

"_Whatever. Your Grace. Hand me the vanilla extract over there," she pointed. _

_When he turned he smiled at her tease. She was flirting with him and he felt like a schoolboy talking to his crush. He handed her the extract. "You never answered my question, love."_

"_My day was fine. It was a good day for my mom. We watched her favorite movie 'Gone with the Wind'. She says she's been feeling better. Maybe the treatment is working." She looked up and smiled at him with hopeful eyes._

_Klaus' heart clenched at the sight of her being so hopeful. He'd seen Liz's condition before. "Perhaps you're right, sweetheart."_

"_So how was your day?"_

"_Quite dull. Although my sister did surprise me by running off with Stefan."_

"_What?" she exclaimed. "Are you kidding me? I was making this cake for him. And, and what is he thinking running off with your sister. That is a recipe for disaster. This Silas crap is making everyone lose their minds. First Elena with Damon, and I'm almost positive Bonnie has a thing for that Shane guy but Jeremy likes her. I haven't heard a word from Tyler…"_

"_And you?" he pushed while he raised his eyebrow._

"_Well you're here with me in my kitchen."_

"_And?" _

"_Oh come on, Klaus. What we're doing, this is not normal."_

_He pouted at her. "But I love cake."_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_It'd be easier if you just came out and said it, love." When she didn't say anything he continued for her. "You have feelings for me, Caroline."_

_She opened her mouth in an obvious effort to deny it but he cut her off._

"_And don't dare to deny it, Princess." He noted how nervous she was but he also saw fear in her eyes and he didn't like it. He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Caroline. The only thing I want from you right now is just to not ignore what you're feeling."_

_She nodded her head. "Okay." She stole a glance at him and she sighed because he looked so concerned towards her that she couldn't help but agree that what he was asking for was only fair. "So where did they run off to?" she asked, deciding to change the subject; it was getting too heavy for her. _

"_Well," he began and crossed his arms again, "Rebekah has always favored the South Americas. Perhaps Brazil."_

"_Brazil," she repeated as she continued to stir._

"_They'll be back. It's safe to assume she wanted a break."_

"_So she and Stefan decided to go to Brazil. That's soo normal."_

"_I'll take you there too, if you want."_

_She laughed and looked at him levelly. "Too?"_

"_Love, I did promise you Tokyo, Paris, and Rome did I not? I'm merely adding to the list is all."_

_She looked surprised. "I didn't think you really meant taking me."_

_He grinned. "Well between the two of us, I think it's safe to say that I've been the honest one."_

_She couldn't tell if he was teasing her or not. She knew he was referring to her playing the role as a distraction for him but she wasn't quite sure if he had moved on from it yet. But when he chuckled at her serious expression she knew he was only teasing. "Have you every been to New Zealand?"_

_He turned his body towards her, intrigued. "A few times, yes."_

_She nodded, seemingly contemplating what she was about to ask. "Can we add that to the list too?"_

_It was the first time she ever acknowledged giving him a chance, or mentioned a future with him for that matter. He could tell she was nervous in asking him but his heart pounded in his chest, feeling blissful at just the thought of her willingly being involved with him. _

_Caroline almost regretted asking him. Almost. She watched a range of emotions cross his features and she waited anxiously to hear his response. She cursed herself for allowing him to get under her skin but he was there. Definitely. _

"_Of course, sweetheart."_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Meredith Fell threw her head back from exhaustion. She regrettably peeled off her latex gloves and tossed them in the trash bin.

She hated having to do this.

She walked out the door and journeyed her way down the hall; she could see Caroline standing at the end of it waiting for the news.

"I'm so sorry, Caroline."

"My mom?" she asked through a teary whisper.

Meredith shook her head, wearing a frown that was barely a rival to the deeply and utterly sad expression the lost young girl wore.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

_The stars in Paris were even more beautiful than back home, Caroline thought. The weather was perfect and she could smell fresh desserts being made down below on the cobbled streets. _

_Liz sat next to her on their private balcony. It was the first time both of them had been anywhere other than Mystic Falls and it was all because of Klaus._

_Last week, Caroline graduated high school and as a gift, Klaus gave her two tickets to Paris. He told her it was for her and her mother._

_At first she declined because she was worried for her mother's health. He insisted, telling her that he would have a medical staff travel with them for precautions. He reluctantly reminded her that this may be her only chance to have a vacation with her mom and with those words Caroline changed her mind. _

_She asked him if he was coming along but he told her that he and he said, unfortunately Damon, had to take care of some things regarding the potential rising of Silas._

_She was worried at first but even that was forgotten when he brushed his lips on her knuckles. _Don't fret, sweetheart. I'll be here when you get back, _he had said. She should have been offended by his assumption of her missing him but she realized it wasn't an assumption at all._

"_I never realized how tall it is," Liz commented as they looked at the Eiffel Tower, admiring how it sparkled against the night sky._

"_Yeah, me either," Caroline smiled and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. They were both cuddled underneath a blanket as they took in the beauty of Paris at night. "How do you feel?"_

"_I'm fine, Sweetie," Liz reassured her._

"_No really," Caroline pushed, "Are you in any pain?"_

"_No honey, I promise you I'm not."_

_She tried to resist asking but the treatments weren't working and she had a feeling her time with her mother was ending. "Are you scared?" _

_Liz Forbes knew what her daughter was referring to. She wrapped her arm around Caroline for comfort. "I used to be. I used to be terrified but not for reasons you think. I was scared that I wouldn't get to see you grow into the woman you'll be, or I wouldn't get to see you have your adventures or pursue your dreams. But I'm not scared anymore."_

_Caroline wiped away her tears. "I'm glad you're not afraid." Honestly Caroline was glad but she was still terrified of losing her. _

"_You're going to be fine, Sweetie. I see the kind of woman you are and you are strong, and you are so very beautiful, Caroline. Your smile brings light into any room and it's because of the love you carry with you."_

_Beautiful. Strong. Full of light._

"_Never let anyone change who you are," Liz continued as her daughter cried in her arms. "I'm so proud of you, Caroline. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too, Mom."_

****Okay. So here we stand. I know the emotions in this chapter were just everywhere and they were mostly sad. I promise PROMISE that this will become a happy fic. I'll most likely write a few more flashback through out the next chapters too. If any of you have ready my other stories you know that I also write fluff and intense romance, yes the rating will change eventually. So please stick with me.**

**Also please PLEASE review. I love reviews but I really need your opinions now because I'm not used to writing a Klaroline fic that semi-follows the events of the show. I normally just whisk them off to different countries and fast forward their years of being together.**

**With that being said, I commend all the authors who write Klaroline in Mystic Falls along with the rest of the characters. What a challenge; I salute all of you. **

**Please review. With Joseph Morgan leaving TVD for his own show, there's no telling how Klaroline will end up. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Favorite flashback? :]**


End file.
